


Sunset

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Hinata make a sandcastle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the very early days of dangan island. Hinata uses his ticket and takes Komaeda to the beach.

The evening sun's rays of light shine upon Komaeda's face, causing the SHSL to blink and wince, using his arm to block away the sun. Once adjusted he turns his head up staring at the sky. "Oh my it seems to have gotten pretty late." Komaeda comments wiping away some of the sweat clinging to his forehead.

"Eh?" Hinata stops his movements, pausing, looking at the sky."…it's already evening." He stretches his arms above his head yawning.

"I guess that old saying is true. Time really does fly when you're having fun." Komaeda giggles happily as he wipes off the remnants of sand stuck on his hands.

 

"I didn’t expect to spend this much time making sandcastles." Hinata flashes him a small smile, then proceeds poking the freshly made sandcastle.

 

"Me too. This is the first time I made sandcastles with someone other than myself." Komaeda smiles back at Hinata his cheeks slightly pink.

"Really? Not even once?" Hinata asks him astonished by Komaeda's sudden sad declaration.

Komaeda shakes his head slowly, "I was always avoiding others and in return they did as well." He pauses lingering onto past memories, he looks back at Hinata who looked somber. 

"Ah but it's not like it bothers me I'm used to it and it's easier for me to handle with my luck and all." Komaeda tells Hinata and waved his arms trying to reassure Hinata once he saw his expression.

 

"Is your luck really that bad? I mean isn't your talent supposed to be good luck?" Hinata questions him curious about SHSL lucky student's past.

"In name only it is but its almost like a curse." The sounds of the waves crashing accompanied by the bugs' chirping interrupts him. 

"Ah its getting late we should clean up." Komaeda smiles almost fake, Hinata took this as an opportunity to change the subject but Komaeda continued.

 

"To finish it off basically something bad happens then something good would occur canceling out the bad." Komaeda explains grabbing the bucket they used earlier.

"So its like a balance then?" Hinata comments trying to process the new information.

"Yup exactly I knew you'd get it." The SHSL looks at him the light in his eyes very apparent.

"An example let's say you get into a deadly accident but then at the hospital you run into a beautiful and lovely nurse. Things go well and suddenly you guys become lovers. You see? If it wasn't for that bad luck in the first place you would have missed out on your one true love."

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Hinata questions not buying into the thing at all. He grabs the plastic shovels given to them by Usami and cleans them.

 

"But unfortunately that's how it works I'm afraid..."  Noticing his discomfort Hinata cuts him off when Komaeda was about to speak again.

"It's okay if you don’t want to say anything else. Sorry for forcing you to remember anything unpleasant."

 

"Ahaha thanks for your concern but it's alright. I actually look forward to the outcomes. The bad luck that'll affect me and the good luck that will dispel it gets me excited." He gives a small breathy chuckle but quickly stops by the silent look of concern Hinata gave him.

"If its okay with you can I ask one more question?" Hinata asks his tone quiet yet serious. Komaeda's face pales a bit looking as if he's about to be scolded, he nods turning his face to the side awaiting Hinata's inquiry.

"Do you really have no friends?" the amnesiac teen asks staring at Komaeda awaiting his response.

 

"Of course I don’t. Most smart people wouldn’t get involved with someone like me." Komaeda declares nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"I see…" Hinata mumbles closing his eyes for a moment.

"I guess that means I'm dumb." His eyes reopen flashing Komaeda a grin.

 

"Huh?" Komaeda tilts his head giving a puzzled look.

Hinata makes a small frown.

 

"What? After spending all this time with you I considered you and I as friends." He states bluntly causing the lucky student to widen his mouth with surprise.

"But I guess it was all just one sided since apparently you didn’t feel the same." Hinata sighs slightly exaggerated clutching his chest in mocked hurt.

It takes Komaeda a few moments to muster out words.

"H-Hinata-kun… are you telling the truth?" Komaeda stumbles on Hinata's name almost as if he was on the verge of biting his tongue. His reaction was definitely not what Hinata expected.

 

"Do I come off as liar to you?." Hinata raises one eyebrow not sure how to get Komaeda to relax.

 "Ahaha I'm sorry. It was just that was the first time someone called me their friend." Komaeda laughs it off getting himself up from the sandy beach.

"And what's your response?" Hinata raises himself up as well waiting for Komaeda's answer.

"My response?" Komaeda replies back a little confused by the sudden vague question.

 

"Are we friends?" Hinata asks softly as the ocean's waves start to get loud once more.

Komaeda stares absentmindedly at the tree right across from him then finally focuses on Hinata's face.

The two of them enter a silent eye staring contest.

It was quiet no one was speaking unless the other did first.

The sound of the ocean was the only thing speaking.

Komaeda looks away closing his eyes.

_"I can't answer that."_

 

"I see but until you'll reply I'll stay by your side." Hinata rubs his chin in thought. A sudden scoff makes Hinata laugh.

"Well I can't even imagine how bad your past was but I don’t mind. The past is the past but one thing we can control is the future."

"I still want to be your friend." He takes a few steps stretching out his free hand to Komaeda. The SHSL lucky student looks at the hand briefly not shaking it.

 

"Those are some careless words you're spouting Hinata-kun." He warns his tone turning serious.

"I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up dead tomorrow." Those words seem to shake Hinata a bit but he keeps his hand out.

"I'm not looking to die but I also don’t want to leave you behind." He shakes his head as if that could get rid of the fear sticking on him.

Komaeda spares a glance at Hinata's hand then another at Hinata's face. His eyes were fiercely determined. Should he really accept Hinata's friendship?

 

His trembling hand seems to be seeking for something. It made contact with Hinata's firm grip.

"Finally I thought I was going to spend all night trying to convince you." Hinata laughs joyfully.

"You were going to spend all night with me?" Komaeda gasps his face turning red.

"I-Idiot that's not what I meant!" Hinata's cheeks flush as his pitch rises.

 

"Still I have to admit Hinata-kun is pretty brave. Risking your life for someone like me." Komaeda compliments him though his eyes are still filled with worry. Hinata senses Komaeda's concern.

Whatever Komaeda has gone through he hopes one day he'll learn and help him the best he can.

"I want to say I'll be fine but I don’t want to lie." Hinata's grip tightens just a bit.

 

"But I'll deal with your luck when it happens." He starts walking his hand still connected with Komaeda's.

 

**The pair walks across the beach hand in hand smiling ready for the new day.**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time and this was my first time writing fluff. I hope I didn't make Hinata and Komaeda OC. I just finished SDR2 and I've been playing islandmode like crazy. I feel like islandmode Komaeda is more reserved that's why I don't think he'll spill his guts out to Hinata right away like he did during the MK timeline. After all he doesn't want to scare Hinata away especially with his inner thoughts being about that. I hope I did a decent job portraying these two right.


End file.
